Methods of encapsulating in a casting block a workpiece poorly configured for direct gripping or clamping on a machine tool or the like are presently known. Also known, is the use of adhesive backed foil to mask the workpiece prior to encapsulation to protect the encapsulated surface of the workpiece from damage or contamination. A problem resulting from the use of such adhesive backed foil to mask the workpiece lies in that interstitial spaces between the foil and the surface being masked become difficult to avoid because of the adhesive layer. The existing interstitial spaces give rise to unwanted movement of the workpiece during treatment or machining as the workpiece is poorly secured within the casting block. Consequently, numerous workpieces are discarded due to imprecise machining or errors in treatment caused by the uncontrollable movement of the workpiece.
Furthermore, once the adhesive backed foil is removed, an undesirable residue is left on the surface of the component. Time and effort are wasted to properly clean the surface, which results in non-optimal productivity.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide an improved method of masking a workpiece that addresses the issues raised above.